Edney
Edney is one of the participants of the Killing City Life. Edney has the title Ultimate Scammer, known for his hacking and spying abilities, he usually enjoys using his talent as a extra help in enforcing law in the world. He helped in the capture of millions of criminals, always taking off their money and anonymously sending the nearest police all data needed. He is be part of the 1st Class of Hope's Peak Academy: South America Branch. He was a participant in Killing City Life, murdering John with a bat in the first chapter and getting executed by Monokuma, all in a chance to earn the prize money for escaping and saving his family from a fictional debt, which in the end is revealed to be just a fake memory. Appearance Edney is a petite dark-skinned teenager with shaved hair and huge, prominent lips. He wears a gray version of the regular uniform, black shoes and numerous rings. Outside of his school uniform, he wears a white shirt, green pants, black shoes and dog tags. He wears gray boxer briefs, they're stated to make him feel stealthy somehow, a feeling he enjoys. Personality Pure in his heart and mind, it is clear Edney is one of the nicest, if not the, characters in the whole Extremist Arc. He lives life in his own phase and is constantly seen in a good mood no matter how harsh the situation is, he constantly encourages others to live up happily as well. He treats his friends well and ultimately cares about all of them, he is highly unfazed by negative traits such as Bianca's stupidity or Ian's dirty talking, seeing them more like a funny thing than actual defects. His talent as scammer proves he is quite smart himself, though he usually doesn't look like so. He is highly bothered by how "slow" his talent is and is deeply scared of losing his freedom and his free time in order to do his job. Even though he is a killer, he does this out of extensive mind control and memory alteration, and the normal Edney wouldn't ever dare to kill his friend; He is one of the first classmates to jump in and accept John back. Skills and Abilities Ultimate Scammer : Golpista de Nível Super Estudantil, translated as Super Student Level Golpist He is a experienced hacker and spy, siding with the side of law and using his skills to take down criminals, he is a extremely popular anti-hero with his "Golden Wing" persona. He has taken down almost a hundred most-wanted criminals in the short period of four months. History Prior to Hope's Peak Academy Much of his history is unknown, but he used to study with his current classmates two years ago in a unnamed middle school. His skills were self-taught as a way to prove he was smart due to a dare. He was recruited in Hope's Peak Academy: South America Branch as the Ultimate Scammer. Prologue He is one of the first to arrive at the airport's waiting room, doing so calmly and hand shaking his friends, extremely glad to study with them again. He takes on a great liking of the island's activities and seems excited for doing things such as hang-gliding. He uses his skills to open the locked door from the spa during John's mission. When Dani died, he was shocked and angered by Monokuma, vowing to avenge his friend. Chapter 1 The money motive quickly affected him, making him instantly create a improvised murder plan, taking of the laundry duty as the opportunity arise. Thanks to his skills, he is able to successfully trick everyone in the class trial, but gets caught anyway thanks to Ian leading the others. He admits the only reason he killed is thanks to his family's debts, but is executed anyway, but not before being taunted by Monokuma in his own execution with a fake treasure chest. Quotes * "Hum... hehehe" (his unique laugh) * "SILENCE!" Appearances Execution * Gold at the End of the Rainbow: Edney is put into the middle of the sea, standing on a wooden platform linked directly to other by a wooden bridge. The other platform has a huge sealed chest laying there, that quickly attract him there. During his path, he is surprised by numerous Monokumas with swords attacking him, he tries to fight back and is successful but end injured in the process. As he finally reaches the chest, crawling, he opens it only to die thanks to a spear that came out of it. Relationships Mika They act like best friends and spend the majority of their time together, bonding over their common interests. They talk to each other in a rather serene way, like two business men. Edney often make fun of Mika's glasses and Mika makes fun of Edney's height. Thiago They are both good friends, and they bond over the fact they enjoy joking around, it's almost a tradition for them to insult each other jokingly. Free Time Events :Main article: Edney/FTEs Trivia * He is 17 by the start of the Killing City Life. * He is the shortest male overall in Killing City Life Navigation Category:Bubble-Blitz Category:Killing City Life Characters Category:Crime-based Talents Category:Talent: Scammer